Elricest
by DaGermanWriter
Summary: Al had returned to his body and Ed could no longer use alchemy at that cost. But, what will the brother's do now?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I know if you looked for this, you know what the fuck this is. SOOO NO COMPLAINING!**

The sun was starting set, Ed stared at the window watching the sunset. Al was back in his body, everything was back to how it belonged. Yet, Ed felt something missing. He knew his alchemy was gone, he couldn't use it again. With the cost of that, he lost the cover of the Fullmetal Alchemist, now he was just, Edward Elric.

"Brother? Are we going to head home?", Al asked, a smile lit his face. Ed was calmed by the smile. He enjoyed seeing it.

"Yea but, we're going to stay here for the night.", Ed sighed, he sat down on the bed near him.

"Alright.", Al stood up, walking into the kitchen.

"What are you doing Al?", Ed mumbled slightly.

"Just going to cook something, you hungry?", Al opened the cabinet looking around.

"Yea.", Ed stood up walking toward the kitchen. Al got some rice from a cabinet and a pot. He put them on the stove, Ed walked into the kitchen, he stood by a counter. Al walked past and Ed put out a foot, poking Al in the butt. The brother's back straightened in a pure shiver of surprise.  
"Brother, what was that about?!", Al turned around, his face had flushed a large bright blush.

"I'm just teasing you.", Ed chuckled.

"It's not funny.", Al crossed his arms, clearly displeased.

"Oh come on, chill out.", Ed played the innocent card.

"Fine, just no more of your _teasing_!", Al sighed, walking over to his pot of rice. Ed rolled his eyes, he walked up behind Al and wrapped his arm's around Al's waist,"Brother, what had I just said?!"

"I'm not teasing.", Ed smirked.

"Brother!", Al gasped, he somewhat tried to wiggle out of Ed's grip. Ed only tightened his grip, one of his hands, traveled down Al's waist. Al fidgeted to the side,"B-Brother.."

"What Al?", Ed said softly,"Not enjoying it?"

"N-No!", Al whimpered.

"I doubt that..", Ed sighed. Al managed to push Ed off and kept working on the food, displeasure swelled inside him. Ed sighed, going back into the living room and sat on the couch. But, Al's hard-to-get cover would blow over soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! Look, it's chapter 2. XD Sorry about the last chapter, I just wanted to tease you bastards.**

* * *

Ed sat on the couch look his brother. Al, clearly displeased, worked on dinner. Al shot Ed a glare, clearly sending a message for Ed to look away. The former state alchemist, with a gruff sigh he did looked away. A grumble of boredom escaped Ed's open mouth.

"Shut up brother...", Al mumbled.

"What's that about? I'm just being bored. Especially since you kicked me off the playing field.", Ed smirked.

"I'm aware of that!", Al turned around throwing a whisk at Ed. The whisk hit Ed flat on the head.

"GAHH!" Ed shot up, he rubbed his head,"What the hell, Al!"

"JUST SHUT UP!", Al shouted.

"Ok..ok..", Ed sighed. Al started to finished up dinner, Ed stood up and sat at the table. Al brought food to the table and set it down.

"Your sleeping on the couch tonight.", Al mumbled.

"What?! Why?!", Ed protested.

A slight blush lit Al's face again,"Stop playing dumb!"

"Fine.", Ed sighed,"There's no use arguing with you." Ed and Al ate the food, when Ed finished, he into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of, looked to be water. The label on the bottle was ripped off and the only word he saw was,"C".

"Ed, what is that?", Al glanced at him.

"Umm... water?...", Ed sighed, taking a drink and looking and what he saw on the label.

"Brother! Your not supposed to drink random liquids!", Al protested.

"I does taste kind strong...", Ed commented, though he took another drink.

"Brother. Just stop..", the younger brother growled. Ed didn't reply, he took one more drink. A little laugh escaped Ed's throat,"Brother?"

"A-Al, did you know that... this just may be alcohol?", Ed laughed.

"Yeah, I think I noticed. Please sit down, falling over is the last thing I want you to do..", Al stood up, feeling a bit urgent. He was more surprised that Ed took another drink. Al dashed into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle away from Ed.

"NO! I kinda want that!", Ed reached out to grab back the bottle but Al lifted it up, so that Ed would have to reach to grab it. Ed did reach for it but, he put too much weight in his push and they both fell over. A gasp of pain came from Al, Ed seems satisfied, Al could clearly tell it by the smirk that went across Ed's face.

"Brother! Get up!", Al blush and pushed at Ed.

"But why, your so soft.", Ed played with Al's hair.

"Whatever was in that bottle... was somethin strong!", Al growled, he wiggled upwards, somewhat slipping from Ed's grip,"Holy..crap!", he gasped in surprised when Ed pulled up Al's shirt, he started to kiss Al's waist, giving a slight smirk at his younger brother,"B-Brother!", displeasure in Al's voice, made it crack.

"What?", Ed giggled.

"Y-You need...to get up and.. go to bed on the couch! RIGHT NOW!", Al growled.

"No.", Ed laughed.

"Brother!", Al's whole face flashed a bright red. Al turned to the side, this pushed off Ed, Al got up and ran off. Al got up and starting running, heading out of the kitchen.

"AL! Come on!", Ed got up and chased after Al.

* * *

 **Ok, it wasn't that long.. but I made progress. I love getting straight into the story, so I stopped before I made the story elevate too quickly. ^^"**


End file.
